Twilight Temptations
by Lonepichu
Summary: So just who are Midna's parents? This is an experimental story I wrote to discuss two key issues: Midna's parents and can light and shadow truly mix.


Twilight Temptations

AN: No, the main charcters in this are not Link and Midna. I was wondering about Midna's origins one day as she does not look like the other twili in her true form, so I began to think she was half human, and then this little thought formed it's way into my brain and I had to write it down. Nothing dirty, just you know the act is happening. Rated to be vair safe. R&R please

ooo

The reeds brushed against each other creating a perfect, earthy lullaby as the cattails danced lazily in the setting sun. Dusk had always been my favorite part of the day despite the fact that it filled the other villagers with sorrow. The ending of a day was always a sad time, but the elders also told that it was the only time when our world intersected with the world of shadows; the shadows that had been sent to an eternal prison for deeds to heinous to mention. Like the rest of the Ordonian young adults, I thought it was a simple fairy tale that the elders told us to scare from staying out at night.

It worked and no one dared stray from the village, save me. I found the dusk enrapturing. In my opinion, the best place to appreciate the full view of dusk was at the Faron spirit spring. I lay on my back amidst the reeds and tall grass, listening to the rippling of the water from the spring as the wind caresses it. The breeze tickled and teased my face, causing me to sneeze. I sat up, laughing at the simple pleasures of the land around me that no one else in our village could ever enjoy.

I tried to show my lady friend this beauty and wonder, but she was not able to find the joy that I did. I sighed and stretched my arms; the chill of the approaching night settling on my exposed skin. I stood up to return home when the dancing shadows caught my eye. They seemed to move in a way not possible with the light left in the sky.

I was memorized and rooted to the spot as I watched the shadows dance. They seemed to rise up and dance together, taking form as they did so. When their dance ended, before my eyes was what appeared to be a woman of the shadows. She looked nothing like any woman I had ever seen and I assumed that she was an alien of my dreams. Though normally I would have been frightened by such an apparition, the dusk and serene beauty of the land around me had relaxed me and I found myself strangely attracted to this woman-like being.

I stood and she walked towards me with measured, graceful steps. I found myself walking towards her, stumbling and feeling awkward as I moved, as if my body had suddenly became too big. I reached out and gently touched this woman's arm as we came close together. When I felt the smooth shadow under my finger tips, the hair stood up on my arms as I got goose bumps. She was drawn to me and I to her. As I gazed into those unnatural eyes, all thoughts of my village, my responsibilities, my life, and my lady friend were forgotten.

I had just reached the age of manhood and with this came all sorts of temptations; temptations that were overwhelming me at that moment. I knew I could not deny them.

The darkening sky hid me as I slid my clothing off in a clumsy rush. The cool breeze seemed to blow my mind away and detach myself from the current situation. I wanted, against my better judgment, everything that I knew was coming. When I lay with her, I was as complete bliss and as I committed the adulteress act that we both craved (I could feel her wanting in a way that I could not explain) I felt such a divine pleasure that I called out to the night and what gods were watching this impure act.

When it was over, I opened my eyes and she was gone. The moon was directly overhead and there were no more shadows. "Midnight," I sighed, letting the pleasure finish it's coarse through my body.

I suppose I fell asleep in that grove because the next thing I knew, it was morning and I felt sticky. I got up and jumped into the deep waters right next the spirit's spring and washed myself. I got out and put my clothes back on, then headed back to Ordon.

Years later, this act still lingered on my mind, though now I assumed it to be a dream. Shadow beings can not mix with those of the world of light, so eventually I came to try and forget, though I often dreamed of the events and a little shadow girl. My responsibilities grew and I had less and less time to spend out at dusk or even at the Faron spring. I never saw any shadows like I had that one night and it saddened me.

I married my lady friend and eventually, we had a son and named him Collin after my late father. After this, my wife became pregnant once again. I hope it's a girl because I've always wanted a daughter… 


End file.
